Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 7 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 3 } $
Answer: $ = 10 \times 7 + 2 \times 8 $ $ = 70 + 2 \times 8 $ $ = 70 + 16 $ $ = 86 $